1. Field
The following description relates to a technique of setting up a dynamic Multicast and Broad Service (MBS) zone for providing an Internet Protocol Television Service (IPTV), and more particularly, to a technique of setting up a dynamic MBS zone for supporting stable macro diversity of MBS services and ensuring QoS for users in various service scenarios.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service has garnered a large amount of interest as a main service of the fourth generation mobile communication system, and many studies have been recently undertaken on this technology.
The mobile IPTV service is a technology in which convergence of broadcasting and telecommunication is achieved to such that a user can receive a broadcast services while on the move. Supporting a multicast service in a network of a general service provider causes significant load, and if a predetermined router fails to support the multicast, the broadcast service is not be provided.
According to an example of several standardizations involving the compensation for such drawbacks, a seamless broadcast service using a MBS zone is provided. The MBS zone is formed using a plurality of base stations and provided as a single service zone. Since multicast parameters are shared in the same MBS zone, if a user movement is made between the base stations, the service is provided without resetting.
In order to provide such a MBS function, Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) is introduced in wideband CDMA (WCDMA)/Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), 3GPP specification. In addition, Multicast and Broadcast Service (MBS) is introduced into the latest protocol IEEE802.16e/16m by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineer (IEEE).
The MBMS and MBS are specifications used to deliver data from a single data source to a plurality of users in a mobile network. According to the MBMS and MBS, a mobile network provides a point to multipoint service allowing data to be transmitted from a single data source to a plurality of users. Therefore, network resources are shared and the utilization of the network resources is enhanced.
The MBMS and MBS can implement the multicast and broadcast of a high speed multimedia service as well as the multicast and broadcast of low speed messages, such as a simple text.
However, the range of action of a user may be limited to an area in which the broadcast service is provided within the MBS zone. In addition, in the case of a high quality multimedia service that is affected by a mobile environment, QoS is not guaranteed.
In this regard, there is a need to a technology of setting up a MBS zone based on the mobility of a user in which the MBS zone is dynamically set up depending on the movement of a user between different MBS zones, the safer and faster migration of the MBS zone is provided and thus a high quality multimedia service is effectively provided in a mobile environment.